


A Summer Tour

by SleepingReader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Poetry, The Pines Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem I decided to write instead of sleeping. Will probably edit and update as better ideas come along."Follow the pines along the beaten trackYou'll step right up to the Mystery Shack.Here used to dwell a family of fameCourage in their hearts and trees to their name"





	A Summer Tour

Follow the pines along the beaten track  
You'll step right up to the Mystery Shack. 

Here used to dwell a family of fame  
Courage in their hearts and trees to their name

Two sets of twins, each with their own tale  
A six-fingered author, betrayed by blackmail  
A girl wrapped in wool, stars in her eyes  
A boy in blue hat, who sees through all lies  
A conman, who saved the day  
By giving his own memories away

And a red haired girl, brave and bold  
A question-marked man, with a heart of gold

Let's take a trip through their old home  
Here's a magic crystal, and a hat used by a gnome  
A single white hair rests on a splinter  
And some small shreds of paper, left by a printer  
Some candy no one wanted, a mug with Number 2  
-12 dollars, if it's worthless, depends on your view.  
Now the shack's closing down, the tourists are away  
But it's okay if you'd like a little more time to stay.

Step through the door, for the final show  
Get into the golf cart, you know where to go.

Into the forest where his statue will lie.  
But I don't need to tell you that, do I?

You've been on their journey with them, all that time  
And as we come to the end of my rhyme:

Stay weird, stay brave, stay curious, stay kind  
Should doubt and fear ever cloud your mind:

Go outside, step into the sun  
You'll see. Summer's just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As I said, I will probably end up rewriting the entire thing, but it's good for me to post something every once in a while, even if I'm not sure about it. 
> 
> Comments? Questions? Let me know!


End file.
